Clever Molly
by ViXeNsFiRe
Summary: Personal prompt fill for a fic idea I had on Tumblr. A different take of the x-raying the phone scene in SiB, where Molly is far more clever then Sherlock gives her credit for and cracks The Woman's password. Doesn't necessarily have to be viewed as Sherlolly.


*Author's note: Just a fun little fic idea I had while on Tumblr. I originally wished for someone else to fill the prompt, but I decided to give it a go myself. I haven't written any fiction in well over 8 years, so this was rather fun to write.

Molly hovered, nervous and curious as to what in name of science Sherlock was doing x-raying a phone. "Is that a phone?" a slight quirk of her lips and brows. "It's a camera phone" the pale man mumbled distractedly while Molly continued with her line of questions. The mention of it belonging to a woman drew her up short, however. "Your girlfriend?" It was rare that Molly was that direct and calm in the presence of the consulting detective, he paused and tilted his head slightly before asking back, "You think she's my girlfriend because I'm x-raying her phone?" Even he realized it came out sounding a tad harsher than it really was, that damn Woman and her tricks were putting him on edge. She was clever, oh he would give her that, but he always missed something and Sherlock was determined to find out what it was.

He could hear Molly shuffle nervously next to him, "Well we all do silly things." His eye's widened as he looked up from studying the cause of his current frustration. "Yes, they DO don't they?" The look he shot the pathologist left her frowning slightly as he continued on, "VERY silly." He quickly stood and grabbed the phone from its place in the machine. Molly could see that gleam in his eyes that always made her heart flutter. That 'look at me, I'm about to be terribly clever right now so do pay attention', look. But this was different, this whole case seemed different. Brilliant though he may be, Molly knew one thing for certain: Sherlock Holmes did not understand women. Give him some grisly murder scene, a body part, or even a pile of tobacco ash and he was in his element. The fairer sex though? Sadly that is where his genius is often times stunted.

His fingers where barely hovering over the keys to what he presumed the passcode to be, when Molly suddenly snapped her own hand forward to grasp his wrist. "Wait!" she exclaimed, "I don't think that would be wise." Sherlock shot her a affronted look, "Do un-hand me Molly, I know what I'm dealing with here." Molly frowned up at him and simply tightened her hand around his wrist, good Lord that man needed a hearty warm meal; too bony. "I'm sure you do Sherlock, but this IS a woman you claim to be dealing with and I don't really think you grasp how such a mind works."

Sherlock eyed the small hand on his wrist thoughtfully, small scar on the index finger from an obvious mishap with a scalpel, faded though so something from Uni. He lowered his hand and gave his pathologist his full attention. "Alright then Molly, how DOES a woman's mind work?" She blanched slightly and blushed, "Well...that is...every woman is different Sherlock." He gave a small huff before turning towards her more, a slight patronizing look on his face. Molly pursed her lips at his look before eyeing the phone still resting in his hand, "May I?" With a roll of his eyes, he handed it over. "Might I ask what the story behind this IS?" Molly asked while turning the sleek phone over and over in her hands, fingers turning it on and eyeing the demand for a password. "This phone belongs to one Irene Adler, a dominatrix who has used her connections to shall we say _affluent_ parties to gain access to a wealth of delicate information. Information that she has chosen to keep hidden with in this camera phone." He fired this all off in his usual rapid fire manner, all the while keeping his eyes glued to molly. She was so expressive, a frown here and a biting of the lip there. If he were any other man he might call such actions _cute_, but Sherlock Holmes is not like other men. "And the password?" Molly asked. "Passcode protecting with only four attempts at getting it correct." He slips back on to his stool and leans towards the young woman. She smiles slightly and keeps her head bowed as though it were the only way to keep herself from stuttering, his eyes have the bad habit of making her trip over herself, "And how many attempts are left?" He gives a great huff and straightens before biting out "Three."

She hums slightly before looking up, "Could you tell me about her?" Though Molly does truly wish to help in his case, a small dark part of her is curious as to what kind of woman could get the great Sherlock Holmes in such a tizzy. Never one to sugar coat things, "We met once, she came in to the room nude and seemed to proclaim a desire to 'dominate me' as it were." Molly choked slightly and sent him a wide eyed look while he continued on. "She took an interest in another case I had worked on, a simple thing that was barely worth my time." His bored tone allowed Molly to breath but only slightly, _it sounds like annoyance more than sexual frustration thank God for that, _she thought to herself. "So she was familiar with your work and wanted to know your...what? 'Powers of Deduction?'" She asked, an idea slowly blooming in her mind. "Sounds like a fangirl" she can't help but mutter to herself, movement from Sherlock makes her look up. "A fangirl? Really Molly?" its rather funny how offended he sounds at the concept, and she can't help the small smile that blooms on her face. "Well, perhaps she's enamored with you or something?" She can practically HEAR his eye roll while he mutters 'sentiment'.

_hmmm "I am blank locked", not the usual type of lock screen, _she thinks with a frown. She looks up to see Sherlock staring at her softly, a contemplative look on his face that brings a blush to her own. She almost asks what the matter is, but he is already opening his mouth, "It's fascinating to watch others deduce, a rather attractive look for you Molly." His words and the teasing curl of his lips makes her duck her head down in order to give the phone her full attention. _He always says such horrible things, but then he will say such wonderful things and I'm back to being stuck on him._ She bites her lip while thinking before pausing suddenly. _That's it isn't it? I'm stuck on him, I'm...I'm 'Sherlock-ed'!_ It's so childish and so simple and such a 'girly' type of thing to say but it's true. _I am Sherlock-ed!_ With that in mind, Molly slides her fingers along the screen of the phone. Sherlock's eyes widen before he makes to grab _her_ wrist this time, but she has already inputed the password and handed over the, now, unlocked camera phone.

Both are silent as she holds it between them, a determined and triumphant look in her eyes while Sherlock's mouth hangs open slightly. Before long, his hand reaches out to join her's in holding the small object, his long fingers grazing her own. Seeing the now open and available screen causes his eyes to look up at the small woman in front of him, "What was it?" And oh if she wasn't going to treasure this moment for many years to come, Sherlock at a loss while little ol' Molly Hooper figures something out first. "I am SHER-Locked, rather funny when you think about it." She laughs slightly and shuffles about. He frowns and purses his lips, "sentiment?" he asks. She smiles and shakes her head, "sentiment."

Well then, that's that, another case solved. It's so anti-climactic that it feels as though he is walking through molasses as he locates his Belstaff and scarf. Looking back at Molly as she putters about with putting away any and all equipment he had been using, he narrows his eyes in thought while looping his scarf around his slim neck. _That was terribly clever of Molly, _he thinks before standing straight with his hands clasped behind his back. "Molly, Lets have dinner."


End file.
